Late Night Visit
by NineCentsChange
Summary: Alice has an unexpected visit from an even more unexpected person. Bendy/Alice. Some suggestive content ahead!


**The first upload of BATIM-related stuff here and it's suggestive, go me XD. But yes, heads up for some suggestive writing, some nudity, but nothing super explicit. I've been messing around and trying to get a feel for writing these characters, and this was one of the things I wrote. May or may not write more if people are interested. Please enjoy!**

* * *

It was late. Alice's rounds had taken longer that she had anticipated, and it was high time to get back to Level Nine and get some rest. There was still work to be done tomorrow, and she wasn't about to fall behind on schedule, no matter who or what tried to interfere with her plans.

Speaking of which, she hadn't seen head nor tail of that demon yet tonight. He hadn't been stalking about the halls as usual, making his impish comments if he ever encountered her and the like. Alice found the silence quite peaceful, and almost... empty. What on earth could that demon have been up to? Could he truly have had plans that evening that didn't involve her? She had more questions floating about in her head than she'd dare admit. Nonetheless, they likely weren't going to be answered tonight.

In hindsight, she should have known he was up to something.

She wasn't sure if his timing was the best or worst it could have possibly been. Back on Level Nine, her black gown had been slipped off her slender body, undergarments followed next, leaving her in a rather... _vulnerable_ state to say the least. Of course, _of course_ , that had to be the moment she heard him approach.

His footsteps left inky marks up to the already open door, making a sickening squelch sound with every step he took, his horned figure looming in the doorway. However, instead of entering, the inky creature simply put on one of his signature smiles and leaned casually against the frame. "Evening, toots." His voice oozed from his mouth, distorted by the ink he was composed of.

Alice stood frozen in place, heat already rising to her bare skin. All she had to cover herself was the gown she was clutching to her chest, and that hardly left anything up to the imagination.

"... What do you want?" Her tone was curt and sharp, a strong attempt to stave off becoming flustered.

Bendy chuckled low and guttural, a side effect from the ink that permanently coated his lungs. "Just makin' the usual rounds, Angel. Ain't no crime in that, is there?"

She could see him out of the corner of her eye. Could he see her as well? She hadn't seen any of those cutouts nearby, the likes of which granted him the gift of sight. Perhaps he didn't know...

"... Of course," the demon continued, "ain't no other place in the studio with a view as good as this one." He adjusted his bow tie with a free hand, his smug grin growing sickeningly wider.

Her grip on the dress tightened, her skin feeling as if it were on fire. So much for retaining any modesty. "I'm... charmed," she bit back at him, holding the fabric closer to herself. "But I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You've already overstayed your welcome."

"Oh, don't play dumb with me, Alice." Bendy tapped his nails against the wood. "I know you, and I know when you've got a plan up your sleeve. You've never, _ever_ forgotten to close this door before, or even leave it unlocked. You expect me to believe that it suddenly slipped your mind and you left it clean open for no reason?"

The heat rose up into her face now, her hold on the fabric loosening ever so slightly. He had a point. She had left that door open. _Why_? She wasn't sure she could answer herself. Although deep down, she knew she knew the answer.

The silence caused Bendy's grin to fade slightly. Maybe he _had_ crossed a boundary after all. "... Well, I s'pose there's always a margin for error," he leaned off the doorway and turned back towards the hall, not wishing to stay around if she didn't want him. "I guess I'll be-"

"No, wait."

The ink demon paused mid-step, turning his head back.

Alice had turned around to face him, still clutching the dress to her chest. Another moment passed, and the garment slipped from her fingers and floated down to the floor, leaving nothing left to conceal her figure in the dim light of the room. "Stay, please..."

Bendy couldn't stop himself from staring, reaching a hand up to wipe the dripping from one of his eyes. She was... beautiful. _Ravishing_ , even. Every dip, every curve on her body, _everything_ about her in that moment... It was better than looking at a work of art. His wide grin slowly returned as he stood up straight, his hands coming up to adjust his bow tie once more. "Well, Miss Angel, if you insist..." He slipped through the doorway without another word, the door closing and locking with a satisfying click.


End file.
